


I'll play wife

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Backstage, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	I'll play wife

She goes back; she always does. (Selena finds it painfully easy to book a flight, send off a quick text, pack a small bag. It's the holiday season. You're supposed to spend time with your family, the people you love. And Demi, for everything else, is that.)

*

She waits in the wings, in a tucked-away spot, watching the way the light shifts. It hits Demi and Selena's heart constricts. ( _Fuck_ , she thinks, and means it.)

*

Demi's face is bright with sweat and a smile. "You made it."

"A little luck," Selena says, shrugging, scooting back on the table, her hands firm at her sides. "The plane landed before the weather did."

Demi shifts. "I should shower. I'm all sweaty."

"Mind if I join you?" (Selena's voice catches.) "Clean myself of ye olde travel dust?" She hops down, and suddenly they are close. Closer.

"No," Demi says, "I don't mind at all."

*

They fuck; they always do. In the shower it's quick, needy fingers and heated breaths against necks under the steam. _More_ and _please_ and _yes_.

(Selena wonders who else has fallen into this bed, found the curve of her calf, the spark of surprised laughter from a kiss on the back of her knee, the muscles tightening in her thighs, higher. The rough sigh from Demi's lips as Selena's finger slide into her, knowing the way in the dark. The roll of her hips. The words _missed you_ settling into the air between them.)


End file.
